The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art. As the environment becomes an increasing concern, regulations are becoming more stringent with respect to handling waste. In particular, municipal water treatment facilities are requiring industrial and other commercial facilities to treat wastewater, such as water used in cleaning floors or other surfaces, outside of the municipal water treatment facilities. Some industrial facilities have the capability to treat wastewater on-site but many do not. Therefore, the industrial facilities have the wastewater stored, removed, and treated off-site. This can be costly for the storage facilities as the storing and shipping of wastewater may occur as frequently as daily or weekly depending upon on-site storage capabilities.
Typically, if a waste water treatment facility is a part of the facility, it is located in separate building. Therefore, it is necessary to transport the waste water to the facility when the water is no longer in use. This may be pumped to the facility or stored and delivered on regular intervals. Known facilities treat water to or near drinking water quality with a focus on removing all or nearly all contaminates from the water.